


Kitchen sex

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Aaron smacked his head against his medicine book. He had been trying to study for hours at this point. He had been reading the same page for about an hour, and all he could think about was Kevin and his massive cock and his gigantic hands.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Kitchen sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts).



> I promised to finish this fic like a week ago and here we are!
> 
> Unbetaed  
> English is not my first language, so mistakes might have occured  
> Be kind to others ❤
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Aaron smacked his head against his medicine book. He had been trying to study for hours at this point. He had been reading the same page for about an hour, and all he could think about was Kevin and his massive cock and his _gigantic hands_. He had been thinking about Kevin’s cock for the better part of the night, and he ground against the chair he was sitting on. It had been a while since he and Kevin had had a night to themselves and tonight Andrew and Neil were in Columbia, Nicky was having a sleepover with the girls and Matt, but where was Kevin? At the fucking Court. 

Playing Exy.

With himself. 

It infuriated him that Kevin was once again choosing Exy over him. He always did, and when he came home from late night practice, he was too tired to have sex or even watch a movie together. It made Aaron sad because he knew all of this when he and Kevin started dating, but he hoped Kevin would put more effort into making things work.

He pushed away from the desk and grabbed his phone and dialed Kevin’s number, hoping he would pick up. 

_‘Hello? Aaron? Are you okay?’_

Aaron smiled.

“Hi. No. I’m fine. I just… Andrew and Neil are out of town, Nicky is with the girls. And… I can’t stop thinking about your cock, Kevin. I need you. I need you to come home and fuck me.”

Kevin was quiet, and Aaron thought Kevin had hung up on him. 

_‘Jesus fuck Aaron…. Yes. Hi. I need two large big mac menus, twenty nuggets with sweet and sour sauce, two additional big macs. Diet Cokes with both. Give me twenty minutes, okay, baby? Then I’ll be home.’_

Aaron dropped his jaw because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was his health freak of a boyfriend really at the only place in the world he considered a health hazard?

_‘Aaron? Baby, are you okay?’_

“Are you… at McDonald’s?”

Kevin was quiet, and Aaron was scared that he might have spooked Kevin by saying that.

_‘Yes. I am. I wanted… listen, I’ll be home soon with dinner and then we’ll… do stuff.’_

“Have sex, you mean?” Aaron asked, sounding smug about it. “That’s the first time I have heard you not saying you want sex in public. That hasn’t stopped you before.”

_‘Baby…’_

“Hey. No shame in admitting you want to rush home to get laid. Just don’t get into a car accident. Also, I want a large fry with ketchup and mayo, please?” The last thing he heard before hanging up was Kevin ordering a large fry with mayo and ketchup. He rushed to take a shower, his dildo in hand. He needed to get ready for Kevin. He got into the small bathroom and turned on the water before he shed his clothes and admired himself in the mirror. He wasn’t one to look at his body in the mirror unless he was checking out the sunburn he got during the summer, or when he was tracing the constellation of hickeys Kevin had made. But today he liked how his body looked. His stomach was slightly toned, his ass plump and firm. His waist looked smaller and his thighs and arms looked more muscled. 

“Huh… I guess Kevin’s meal plan works… Too bad we’re going to ruin it,” he said himself as he snatched up the lube from his cupboard underneath the sink and stepped under the running water. It wasn’t like Aaron was working out more than usual, it was just that he was tired of Kevin nagging him about his meals. He sighed when the water hit his sore body. Washes his hair, scrubs his body free of germs and bacteria before he even dares to look at the bottle of lube that’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He picked it up and popped the cap open with his thumb before he poured a decent amount onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers. 

He had always hated how cold lube was at first, and Kevin sucked at remembering to warm it up. He put the bottle down again and braced himself against the wall, reached behind him and teased his rim. He slowly slipped in a finger, a soft sigh leaving him as he pressed the digit further inside him. His breath hitched when his finger was pressed all the way inside. The feeling always left him breathless because somehow he _always_ forgot how good it felt. Kevin’s fingers were longer, wider. They reached deeper and sometimes he was convinced he would feel Kevin’s fingers in his stomach, even when he knew it was impossible. 

He eased in another finger, his gasps and breathless moans getting drowned out by the water hitting the tub. His forehead hit the wall as he moved his fingers faster. He scissored his fingers, deeming himself ready for a third finger. He slowly eased it inside, a soft moan slipping through his lips. He scissored his fingers again, gasping sharply at the feeling. He crooked his fingers and moaned loudly when he barely grazed his prostate. He pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube onto his fingers before he eased his fingers in again. He continued to press against his prostate and he didn’t pull his fingers out until he was dripping precum and almost over the edge. He sighed and rested his head against the tile wall as he gathered his bearings before he washed his hair and conditioned it before he stepped out and dried off. He dressed in one of the female model t-shirt from Palmetto with Kevin’s name and number and low riding booty shorts. The shirt was a gag gift from Neil. He had been trying to piss Aaron off once and luckily it didn’t work. He blow dried his hair and stepped into the small kitchen to prepare them something.

Kevin came back around five minutes after Aaron had finished his shower. He stepped inside the small hall, humming a tune to himself, unaware of Aaron in the kitchen watching him. Aaron usually slept in it and a pair of tiny shorts _Nicky_ had given him as a gag gift when they went official. The shorts had _Nasty Ass_ written across ass and Aaron knew Kevin loved them, but knew low riding shorts and the female cut jersey had done their magic before. He cleared his throat when Kevin walked into the kitchen, making him jump and almost drop their food. 

“Fucking hell, Aaron,” Kevin sighs as he puts their food on the kitchen table. Aaron put his glass in the sink and leaned against the counter 

“I told you,” he said, sounding smug. He put one hand on his waist, the other resting on the counter. “I want you to fuck me, Kevin.” He stared at Kevin and Kevin stared at Aaron. He wasn’t prepared for Kevin to sweep him off his feet and put him on the counter.

“Did you prepare yourself, baby?” He put his hands on Aaron’s hips, moving them down his thighs until he could curl his fingers around Aaron’s knee’s and curled his legs around his waist. Aaron nodded and bit his lower lip. 

“I did,” he hummed and leaned up to kiss Kevin softly, passionately. Kevin returned the kiss, his hands sliding back down to his thigh to his ass. He picked Aaron up from the counter and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Aaron’s shorts and pulled them down until they were hooked under his ass cheeks. Aaron bit down on his lower lip, trying to conceal the smirk that grew when Kevin reached between his ass cheeks and pressed his fingers against his hole. Aaron sighed when the taller man pulled back and he was put down on his feet and flipped over. 

The counter dug into Aaron’s hip bones. The edges hurt a little, but when Kevin dropped to his knees behind him and nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of his ass. Kevin’s stubble scratched against Aaron’s delicate skin. It prickled and burned whenever Kevin moved his jaw or nuzzled into a different part of Aaron’s ass or thighs. He was about to complain when Kevin suddenly licked a stripe from the back of his balls, up his perineum to his hole.

“Jesus… fuck Kevin,” he moaned loudly, his hot breath reflecting on the sink. His cock was trapped in his shorts and his cock was uncomfortably hard and pressed against the cupboard below. He couldn’t move because Kevin’s hands were on his ass, keeping his ass cheeks apart, pressing him against the counter. He pressed his hips back against Kevin’s face, trying to get more of Kevin’s tongue against his hole and possibly in his hole. “Come on baby, I need yo— _u_ , _fuck!_ “ He sobs at the first press of Kevin’s tongue against his hole.

He never got tired of Kevin between his legs, his tongue lapping at his rim when he wasn’t busy fucking him with his tongue. He shook with each moan that escaped him. His knees quivered and he could feel his precum wetting the front of his shorts. Aaron’s knees quivers with each swipe of Kevin’s tongue against his hole. He wants to reach down and touch himself, but Kevin is holding him with so much force Aaron has a hard time pressing back against him. He can feel Kevin’s tongue working him open, even though he doesn’t need it. 

He’s also not one to pass up Kevin eating him out because _fuck_ Kevin could do some _amazing_ things with his tongue. Things that made Aaron’s knees weak, his heart pound and his body shake. He was seconds away from coming when Kevin pulled back, forcing a whine from him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. He dropped his jaw when he saw Kevin pulling the waistband of his sweats down, his hard cock springing out, and slapped his stomach. His eyes trailed the coarse hair going down from Kevin’s navel to his cock. He watched Kevin stroke his cock to full hardness as he walked to the bathroom and grabbed the lube from the cupboard below the skin. 

He was gone in less than a minute, not time enough for Aaron to free his cock from his shorts. He pushed Aaron down by his back until his chest was pressed against the counter. Aaron stared into the wall ahead of him, a quiver going down his spine when he heard the bottle cap click open, felt the lukewarm gel run down his crack and over his hole. 

“Come on baby, just f— _fuck me!_ “ He gasped when Kevin eased three fingers into him, stretching further. His hands scrambled for purchase, but clenched around nothing when they found nothing to hold on to. Aaron was still getting used to Kevin’s three long fingers, when he felt Kevin’s hips press against his ass, felt Kevin’s cock nudge against his fingers. 

“Kevin…” he begged now. He needed Kevin to fuck him, and he needed him to fuck him now. He had been thinking about Kevin and his enormous cock since he was studying earlier. He made an incoherent noise in the back of his throat when Kevin stretched his hole by scissoring his fingers before he pulled them out. He felt Kevin’s hard cock press against his rim and slowly pushed inside him. A broken moan left him when Kevin pressed inside him. It was everything he had been thinking about. It was even better than his imagination, even better than he remembered. 

“Oh, my… fuck Kevin,” he moaned as his hips pressed back against Kevin, pushing his cock deeper inside of him. He loved the slight burn that followed when Kevin bottomed out on first thrust, it was always there, no matter how many fingers Kevin had had inside his ass. 

Kevin started off slow, then built up the pace. Kevin’s hands were enormous on his hips, his fingers digging into Aaron’s hips, leaving ten marks on his fair, freckled porcelain skin. 

Kevin sets a brutal pace. His hips slapped against Aaron’s ass and, forcing Aaron’s hips against the edge of the counter, leaving two vertical lines with the ten fingerprints. The loud smacks of skin against skin echoed through the kitchen, making Aaron embarrassed about his own horniness. He panted against the counter, standing on his toes to get more of Kevin inside of him, hoping Kevin got the hint. He clenched around him and Kevin twitched inside him. He grabbed Aaron’s hips, pulled his feet off the ground and thrust harder into him. 

The new angle made Kevin thrust deeper into him, forcing moan after moan out of him. He’s shaking because Kevin’s cock continuously pressed against his prostate. He grasped for something, for anything to hold on to whenever Kevin's cock brushed against his prostate. He couldn’t form a coherent sentence or thought even if he wanted to. Kevin grunted above him and at the moment it was the hottest sound Aaron had heard all night and it was all he could think about until he managed; “Fuck me harder, Kev. Fuck me— _yes!_ “

Kevin didn’t waste any time when Aaron first begged for Kevin to fuck him harder. It pulled loud incoherent noises from him. Noises Aaron had very little control over. Noises that could be anything between a moan and a word that Aaron’s brain had trouble forming because of Kevin’s cock thrusting into him. Precum soaked the front of his shorts from precum by now and it was getting uncomfortable, but with Kevin’s fingers digging into his hips, the feeling of Kevin’s cock in his stomach was making him short circuit. 

“ _Kev’n… baby… I’m clos—“_ he moaned as he came when Kevin thrust hard against his prostate. Aaron’s body shook from the force of his orgasm, shook from Kevin who continued to thrust into him with renewed speed and force. 

It seemed like Kevin kept thrusting for an eternity, prolonging Aaron’s orgasm with each thrust. He clenched around Kevin and Kevin groaned and thrust harder into Aaron’s lithe body. Aaron came for a second that night, a broken cry leaving him as he came and clenched harder around Kevin, making his hips stutter as he came with a groan. Kevin kept moving throughout his orgasm and Aaron thought his brain was going to stop working for good until Kevin’s hips stilled. He pulled out and Aaron was put down on his feet and tumbled to the floor. 

He sat there, cum dripping from his ass as he tried to get his muscles to work again so he could get up, but Kevin got himself together faster than Aaron had ever seen. He was carried to the bathroom and cleaned up. Kevin put him in a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers before he brought him to the living room, putting him on the couch before he wrapped him in a fluffy blanket and brought their McDonald’s into the living room. The food was shared between them in silence, only the TV making noise as they ate. Aaron’s brain was still processing the mind blowing sex they had just had, and he couldn’t help but run his fingers over the fingerprints and the vertical line on his hips. The marks would stay there for a few days at least, and Aaron would have a hard time explaining them to Andrew at practice on Monday. 

“Aaron? You okay?” Kevin asked, his tone worried. Aaron guessed he must have spaced out while eating his BigMac. He smiled and put his burger down in the box before he leaned over to kiss him softly. 

“I’m more than okay, Kevin. Don’t worry,” he said, and Kevin smiled in relief. He finished his burger before he shuffled around and moved until he was sitting in Kevin’s lap. He kissed Kevin’s cheek and nuzzled his nose against his neck while Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist, putting on a movie for them to watch for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
